


【单性转】我的姐姐

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: hunaly
Genre: 9410, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【单性转】我的姐姐

房门“砰”一声被推开，还没来得及从墙上弹回来，吴世勋就将人结结实实地压了上去，猴急的样子甚至让人有些哑然失笑——超市塑料袋还挂在手腕上，牛仔裤的纽扣已经被解开，松松垮垮地挂在腰间，一条长腿怕身下人跑了似的卡在对方双腿之间，皱着眉头对着恋人的小嘴儿认认真真地亲个没完没了。

在刚才的匆忙之中，似乎还撞倒了一把椅子，不过现在吴世勋已经没有心思去想这些无关紧要的问题，恋人身上甜腻的香味把他迷的神魂颠倒，亲吻只会让欲望越发炙热，饥渴难耐地，他将自己的手伸进了对方的衣服里，从下往上抚摸过滑腻的肌肤，最后停留在被蕾丝罩杯包裹起来的凸起上，毛手毛脚不分轻重地握了一把。

“唔——小勋…先、先去洗澡”

吴世勋从来都很听姐姐的话，饶是他欲望再急切，也不得不将脸从张艺心细腻的的颈窝里抬起来，后者精致的唇妆早就已经被自己吃的干干净净，就剩嘴角还发红，上身的小洋装也被揉得皱皱巴巴的，像个被流氓非礼过的小姑娘，唯一不同的是，脸上的表情却很害羞，双瞳剪水，小手握成拳头有气无力地放在吴世勋的胸前。

既然是恋人，那怎么亲密都不为过，吴世勋伸出大拇指，指腹将张艺心嘴角花掉的口红给擦拭干净，语气黏糊又委屈。

“那能不能…”

“不能”

张艺心脸一红，断然拒绝了吴世勋想要一起洗澡的请求——虽然一早就说好今天要干那种事情的，甚至还在约会结束后跑到超市买了两盒套套，但临了要真枪实战的时候，张艺心身为一个女孩子，还是露了怯。

不过看着吴世勋委委屈屈傻乎乎的样子她又觉得心软，对方愣像只没喝到奶的小奶猫，于是张艺心便凑过去安慰似的亲了亲他的嘴角。

“我…我想保持点神秘感，而且…”

吴世勋魂儿早就被大姐姐勾走了，在大姐姐说话的时候，在大姐姐露出酒窝的时候，在大姐姐被他按在门上亲的时候，甚至在大姐姐妆花了的时候，他都觉得大姐姐好漂亮，多看几眼自己灵魂都要化了。

“而且什么？”

张艺心见吴世勋还在发愣，噗嗤一声笑了出来，脸上的酒窝又深又甜，半开玩笑半认真地朝他抱怨。

“而且你身上好臭，都是烤肉味儿”

吴世勋其实觉得自己身上的味道还好啦，但就怕姐姐嫌弃自己，最终还是选择了让步，灰溜溜回了对门儿自己家中，说好了等对方都洗干净换身衣服再进行下一步。

心里装着刺激的想法，吴世勋冲了个战斗澡，头发都还没来得及吹干，便火急火燎地杀回了张艺心的卧室，听着小浴室里热水撞在地上的声音，仅仅是闻着沐浴露和洗发液的味道，他就感觉自己的下身已经硬的发疼。

女孩子洗澡的时间向来要比男孩子用的久，再加上张艺心本身就很害羞，所以在等待自己女朋友从浴室出来的这段时间里，吴世勋不敢乱脱衣服，只有在她的房间里瞎晃悠——摸摸姐姐的毛绒玩具，再看看床头柜上摆着的照片，然后发出幸福的傻笑。

吴世勋和张艺心是青梅竹马的关系，两家父母在青年时代就走的很近，成家立业时也保持了这样的习惯，隔着一堵墙，却好的像是一家人。

所以这样亲近的关系，导致了吴世勋从小就是姐姐的小跟班，张艺心不管做什么事情，只要吴世勋有空，便一定会跟着，哪怕张艺心比他高一个年级，哪怕课间只有十分钟，也不妨碍吴世勋爬几层楼去找张艺心玩儿，而这种占有欲，从他还不懂事的时候就体现的淋漓尽致。

吴世勋至今都还记得自己当年是怎么向张艺心妈妈撒娇的。

——“阿姨以后一定要把女儿嫁给我噢”

这句话每到逢年过节大人们聚在一起的时候，就要被重新拿来对吴世勋开涮，大家笑作一团，席间就只有张艺心这个当事人脸红的要滴血，起初也当是无关大雅的玩笑，可是随着年龄的增长才逐渐发现原来吴世勋的这句话并不只是说说而已。

张艺心从小就是个小公主，长相甜美性格温柔，从钢琴到舞蹈没有一样是不擅长的，而这种品质在她成长的过程中有增无减，从初中进入青春期开始，追她的人就排成了长龙，所以吴世勋的整个青春期都是在担心自己姐姐被别人抢走的危机感中度过的。

张艺心虽然只比吴世勋大了半岁，但要比他高一个年级，这就表明了两人会有不同校的时候——以前还好，他们的初高中是在同一个校园里的，所以吴世勋能随时监控有没有人对张艺心图谋不轨，可送姐姐去大学的那天可把吴世勋给愁坏了。

十七岁的吴世勋已经出落成了玉树临风的帅小伙，帮张艺心推着笨重的行李箱，一边用眼神瞪跑企图向姐姐搭讪的人，当张艺心室友问起送她来的小帅哥是谁的时候，吴世勋率先抢过了话头。

“你们好，我是心心的男朋友”

吴世勋本来在给姐姐铺床的，听闻询问，枕套一扔，自以为很潇洒。

“哇——那你是哪个系的啊？”

吴世勋耍帅才耍到一半便露出了马脚，支支吾吾又不好意思说自己现在还是准高三未成年呢，最后还是张艺心替他解的围，一面温柔地笑着，一面惩罚他似的伸手捏他脸颊，吴世勋现在都还记得张艺心手上香香的味道。

“他啊——他不是我男朋友，他是我弟弟”

吴世勋当时就不高兴了，嘴巴撅得老高，悄咪咪地问张艺心这话什么意思。

“那我多久才能当你男朋友嘛”

“等你高考完再说”

要不是两个人早就对彼此有了好感，吴世勋几乎都要认为这是姐姐故意在吊他了，所以高三那年他过的很忙碌，平时忙着刷题做卷子，一到周五就要坐一个小时的地铁去大学校门口等姐姐一起回家，就怕自己晚一分钟，姐姐就跟别的小伙子走了。

他不知道自己穿着校服背着双肩包站在大学校门口的样子有多突兀，瘦高的身影老远就能看到，每当这个时候张艺心的同学都会拿她开涮。

“诶——艺心，你弟弟又来接你了”

这种情况终于在吴世勋高考完的那天发生了天翻地覆的改变，很多人都说在写完英语作文的那一刻，青春时代就这么结束了，可是吴世勋不同，在他写完最后一个字母的那一刻，就表明张艺心终于是他的女朋友了，这样的回忆，就算现在吴世勋想起来都觉得幸福的冒泡泡，他看着张艺心床头贴着的两人成为情侣后冲洗的拍立得照片，头靠着头，觉得浑身轻飘飘的。

忙着回忆从前，吴世勋甚至都没有注意到浴室里水声停了好久，导致张艺心裹着浴袍出来的时候，就看到她的男朋友背着手盯着墙面上的拍立得，一脸傻笑。

她轻咳了一声，吴世勋从照片上回过神，见后者浑身洗的香喷喷的，白皙的小脸儿因为热气的蒸腾，脸颊上浮现出两团红晕，头发吹的半干，发梢还微微滴着水，小手将浴袍的领口握得紧紧的，这让吴世勋发现自己现在穿的衬衣只扣了两三颗扣子，得有多不成体统。

“洗、洗好了..”

吴世勋明知故问地来了一句，张艺心轻轻点头，小心脏狂跳，就在她走出门看到吴世勋衬衫下精壮的肌肉时，她便觉得双腿一软，身体中像是有个小野兽在叫嚣一样。

已经成为他男朋友的吴世勋在很多时候都会让张艺心怦然心动，无论是忍着欲望亲吻的时候，还是埋在怀里撒娇的样子，都让张艺心觉得自己被他吃的死死的，其实有很多深夜她都悄悄幻想过和吴世勋做这种事情，但碍于女孩子脸薄，从来没有开过口，不过还好，吴世勋比她更忍不住。

吴世勋静悄悄的走了过来，捧着张艺心的小脸儿轻啄唇瓣，色气又缠绵，吻的张艺心四肢无力地倚在他的怀里，一双大手又开始不老实起来，隔着柔软的浴袍抚摸张艺心的细腰，轻巧地将腰间的蝴蝶结给扯开，冷不丁被张艺心捉住了手。

她又开始害羞起来。

“我、我脱了你不许笑话我”

室内很暗，只有床头的一盏小夜灯还在尽职尽责地散发着温暖的光芒，吴世勋秉着呼吸看张艺心慢吞吞地将浴袍脱下，在看到后者里面穿着的时候，还是免不了心跳漏了半拍。

一向很少露身材的张艺心，给自己买了一身儿轻薄的睡衣，下身是一条透明的短裙，堪堪能遮住大腿根儿，里面是纯白的内内，说清纯也不清纯，因为内内好像还是丁字的，背后的细线被两团臀瓣夹的紧紧的，上身就更别说了，是短到腰际的小吊带，依旧是薄纱的，而再里面便什么也没穿，柔软的胸脯挺立着，乳尖被张艺心害羞地挡住，白腻的乳沟却因为手臂的挤压而显得更深，张艺心就像只破茧而出的小蝴蝶，连关节都泛着新生的粉红，袅娜地站在吴世勋面前。

既然是第一次，张艺心想要两人都记得深刻一些，在确定日子后，偷偷给自己买了一身儿情趣的内衣，在拿到实物后才发现好像有些情趣过头了，这让她在洗完澡后捧着脸害羞了很久才终于鼓足勇气穿上，紧张地站在吴世勋面前，怕对方觉得自己浪荡。

“你喜、喜欢吗？”

吴世勋还没来得及用言语回答张艺心，鼻血倒是不争气地流了出来，搞得两人手忙脚乱，好不容易才营造起来的暧昧氛围顿时又清醒了不少，张艺心忙着帮吴世勋止血，纸巾沾了水给他塞到鼻孔里，手一拿开，姣好的身材便一览无余，粉红的乳尖和浅浅的乳沟被吴世勋看了个遍，一边流鼻血一边粘粘糊糊地带着姐姐向床上倒去，双手困着张艺心，居高临下地俯视着她。

“姐姐..你好漂亮啊”

吴世勋失神地喃喃道，张艺心发现自己全身已然被对方看了个遍，呼吸凌乱着，将头撇过去，露出一大片白皙的颈部，方便吴世勋趴下来亲吻舔舐，炙热又黏着，让她不禁咬住了下唇，身体软成了一滩水，吴世勋这次倒是学乖了，按耐住猴急的欲望，大手握住了玲珑的胸脯，隔着薄纱揉捏，手指折过来，挑逗柔软的乳尖，十分迅速的，感受其变成了坚硬的小豆子。

洗过澡的张艺心像是只等待被拆骨入腹的小羊羔，浑身香喷喷滑溜溜的，呼吸紊乱，表情淫靡，吴世勋张开嘴，隔着衣物含住挺立的乳尖，宝宝似的吮吸，发出的声音让人听了面红耳赤，张艺心羞到想找个地洞钻进去，可是身体又诚实的发着烫，挺着胸脯往吴世勋的嘴里塞，后者腰一挺，自己也不知道为什么，条件反射地便将腿缠了上去，像条美女蛇。

吴世勋像是没断奶似的捧着胸脯吮吸了好久，最终才往下，撩起张艺心的裙子，想要脱下里面的丁字裤裤——纯棉的布面已经被浸湿了，小小的一团，吴世勋觉得好奇又激动，大拇指轻轻的揉了一下，触碰到张艺心的禁区，果不其然招来后者的一声惊呼。

他将丁字裤侧面的蝴蝶结扯开，以前从来没有见识过的部位便展露在他面前，像是出水的菡萏，上面还蒙着清润的露珠，更要命的是，张艺心还自己将毛毛剃了干净，仅仅是看看，吴世勋就觉得自己要射了。

或许是吴世勋一直盯着看让张艺心羞耻感涌上心头，她无力地叫了一声吴世勋，让他别看了，同时试图将腿闭拢，动作还没做完，就又被吴世勋卡住了细腻的腿根，下一秒柔软的唇瓣就贴了上去。

张艺心觉得自己都要羞死了，她从来没有要求过吴世勋为她做这样的事情，下意识去推吴世勋的头，不料这一动又给了对方可趁之机，柔软的舌头就钻进了冒着水的小穴里，张艺心直接爽的哭了出来，绵软的喘息仿佛给了吴世勋鼓舞，他的头被裙摆的薄纱罩着，抵在张艺心的私密部位，凭着本能让张艺心舒服。

“小勋——不要了..脏..”

张艺心发出浓浓的哭腔，她以为吴世勋真的这么听她话，居然乖乖的抬起头来，没想到下一秒另外一个柱状物便伸了进去，在她幽暗紧实的穴道里开拓，模仿着交合的动作，用手指操她，她只能下意识地夹紧。

吴世勋兴奋坏了，手指被姐姐温暖的包裹起来，湿润得绞着，张艺心嘴里不断涌出绵软的呻吟，听得他硬的发疼，俯下身子和她接吻，一根手指不够，慢慢地又放进第二根，变本加厉地抽插起来，张艺心身体里就像是有个清泉似的，汁液一汪接着一汪地涌出来，将吴世勋手指沾的湿漉漉亮晶晶的，在张艺心自己反应过来的时候，已经就着吴世勋的手指高潮了一次，更让她觉得糟糕的是，不知为何，这股清水竟然能从小穴里射出来，身体敏感到不行，仅仅是手指抽插，就能让小处女潮吹。

奇妙的身体反应让吴世勋看呆了，床单上留着湿漉漉又淫靡的痕迹。

“姐姐好厉害..”

张艺心双手捂住了通红的小脸，声音细的像是蚊子，她也不知道自己居然能这样，这下吴世勋一定会认为她又骚又浪荡。

“别说了..求求你别说了”

然而吴世勋兴奋还来不及，两三下脱下了自己的裤子，将硬的发紫的性器递到了张艺心的手心里，后者有气无力地帮他撸动了几下，吴世勋便翻身下床去找买的套套。

为了这一天他们计划了很久，专门挑了两家父母出门度假的时间，约完会后去超市买了好多未来几天同居时要吃的零食和蔬菜，既然决定要做，当然也少不了安全措施。

两人都是第一次，又青涩又傻乎乎，看着满货架不同种类的套套发愁——螺旋纹的，颗粒的，还有带催情功能的看的两人面红耳赤，最终还是选择了一盒中号常规的超薄水果味。

“会不会小了”

吴世勋看着盒子上的中号，自己嘟囔了一句，张艺心差点没两眼一黑背过气去，当即便想拧着后者的耳朵告诉他能不能不要再用云淡风轻的语调谈论这种事情。

“我上网查了..网上说一般男人用中号的足够了”

张艺心小声的说了一句，将盒子拿过来，塞在购物车里，欲盖弥彰地用零食袋子盖起来。

“我觉得我还挺不一般的”

吴世勋反驳了一句，当场毕竟也不可能马上掏出来量尺寸，所以偷偷摸摸地，两个人放心不下，又买了一盒大号的。

兴许是自己拆包装的样子太笨手笨脚了，张艺心看不下去了，坐了起来接过锡箔纸袋子，拿出套套替吴世勋戴上——葡萄味，她的最爱。

手指在套弄柱身的时候，自己难免又开始腿软，心想刚才两根手指都让自己欲仙欲死的，要是等下这大家伙真的进去了，自己岂不是直接被吴世勋操晕过去。

还没有拉到底，吴世勋便抬手阻止了张艺心进一步的动作。

“有点儿紧..”

他声细如蚊地反馈了一声，性器就这么高昂又狰狞地冲着张艺心，无辜的语气在张艺心重新拆出一个大号套套的时候真想一拳打到他的脸上去。

事实证明，吴世勋还真的没有吹嘘自己，他的确不是个一般的男人，粗壮的性器让张艺心看了发怵，而事实上，这的确花了很多时间，自己的身体才完全适应吴世勋的闯入。

吴世勋轻手轻脚的，就怕太急了弄疼张艺心，可是他胯下的家伙实在是太大了，只有一寸一寸地慢慢进入，期间还需要张艺心不断地配合他抬起腰来，整个过程漫长又磨人，好不容易等到自己全部进去了，两人也都喘匀了气儿，才不过动了两下，自己就不可控制地射在了套子里。

张艺心毫不避讳地笑了起来，笑的整个床都在抖，吴世勋一边将套套从性器上取下来打结，一边脸色发青，委屈地又变成了那只喝不着牛奶的小猫。

“你也太没出息了吧？”

通常情况下，姐姐都是温柔善解人意的，但是在这种时候，尤其是只有两人的时候，张艺心就跟变了一个人似的，反复拿着吴世勋开涮。

“姐姐夹着我呢，我能有什么办法——”

吴世勋倒也不气恼，权当这是两人之间的小情趣，重新套上了套套，握着没两下又重新斗志昂扬的性器，卡着张艺心的细腰，再度进入她的体内。

因为想着这次一定要给自己争口气，所以就算张艺心里面再紧致温暖，吴世勋都咬牙忍住了，将对方的腿缠在自己的腰上，搂着张艺心动作起来，雪白的双乳像对儿小白兔似的从吊带领口蹦了出来，从乳尖到乳晕都是粉红的，被顶的晃眼，吴世勋便张开双手握住，捏面团儿似的揉捏，直到其变成香甜的水蜜桃。

张艺心的身体敏感非常，尤其是在刚刚高潮过一次后，很容易再度高潮，她的胸脯被吴世勋玩弄着，后者下身滚烫的柱体又在身体中横冲直撞，不需要任何技巧，就能让她腰若春水，汁液连连，尖叫着高潮了一次又一次，潮吹出的水柱将吴世勋的耻毛粘的湿湿的。

端庄的大姐姐终于抛下了矜持，被吴世勋操弄的浪叫不止，玩心大起，甚至配合着吴世勋的进攻扭着屁股主动吞吐那根大家伙，吴世勋高潮一次的时间，足够她达到好几次高潮，身体脆弱又敏感，被顶弄到失神，将对方毛茸茸的头颅搂在怀里，舒服地脚背都绷紧，娇软地叫老公。

不是她的弟弟，不是她的小男孩，而是她的男人。

一向只被叫做小勋的吴世勋哪里听过这样充满爱意的称呼，呼吸急促又粗重，光是听着呻吟和撞击中发出的水声都能高潮，他硬着头皮顶弄了几下，眼睛熬红，粗暴地拍了一把张艺心被揉红的臀瓣。

“我要到了..别、别夹我”

本来张艺心没有这样的想法的，还多亏了吴世勋提醒自己一句，在高潮后她下意识地收缩自己的身体，将之前不断进出的性器夹的紧紧的，绞成真空，让吴世勋有种拔不出去的错觉，然后便听吴世勋说了句单字脏话，隔着套子都能感受到他射出来的力度。

吴世勋硬生生地被张艺心给夹射了，两次。

高潮后的两人浑身都汗津津的，不过这也丝毫不影响他们抱在一起喘息的好心情，吴世勋将自己汗湿的脸埋进张艺心的胸脯间，不知道为什么，姐姐随时都是香香软软的，就连出了汗都是牛奶味的。

“姐姐怎么现在也要欺负我了啊”

吴世勋哼唧了一声，脸颊蹭了蹭张艺心的胸口，一副餍足的样子。

“是小勋自己没有定力好不好？”

张艺心表示自己不背这个锅。

“我不管，反正你要补偿我”

张艺心还没喘匀气儿，便感觉抵在自己腿侧的东西又再次硬朗了起来，听吴世勋的语气，今晚她大概是在劫难逃了，她又怎么会知道，两人开过一次荤后，小猫咪便长成了大老虎，顿顿吃肉的那种。

她佯装苦恼地叹了一口气。

“哎——那你先带我洗澡吧”

the end？


End file.
